


Five Memories

by zarahjoyce



Category: Tokusatsu, 手裏剣戦隊ニンニンジャー | Shuriken Sentai Ninninger
Genre: F/M, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-31
Updated: 2015-08-31
Packaged: 2018-04-18 07:36:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,375
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4697684
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zarahjoyce/pseuds/zarahjoyce
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tumblr fic prompts for Kinji/Fuuka.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Five Memories

_**i. post-series: Kinji visiting Fuuka at her college during the break!**_  
  
Fuuka laid her chopsticks down beside her plate with a flourish, then flashed a wide, bright grin Kinji’s way. “That was a good meal, Kinji-san! I didn’t realize just how much I missed your cooking until I tasted it again.”  
  
Kinji smiled back. “Your compliments warm my heart, Miss Fuuka. If it will please you, then I will bring you more food whenever I visit.”  
  
“You’re planning on making it a habit?”  
  
“Of course! After all, how will I attain what I desire the most if I don’t see you often?”  
  
Fuuka laughed. “That’s what I heard Nagi and Kasumi-chan say the other week.”  
  
“Oh? Do they come visit you, too?”  
  
“It’s kind of getting old,” she said. “Not that I don’t like seeing them again. But sometimes I just wish–” Fuuka sighed. “I just wish they’re visiting because they want to spend time with me, not because they want something else.”  
  
For a moment, Kinji softened towards her. “It must be difficult, having to endure this kind of life.”  
  
“I should’ve known _this_ was how it will go,” she told him. “Though I don’t think any of us thought about it much. Having the title is good and all, but having to constantly fight to keep it…”  
  
Here, Kinji dropped to his knees and bowed low. “I’m sorry, Miss Fuuka, that I will have to add to your distress. I did promise myself I will get the title of _The Last Ninja_ , even if it is from you.”  
  
“It’s all right,” Fuuka said, rising to her feet and dusting her skirt. “Besides, I didn’t say constantly fighting isn’t fun, you know.”  
  
Kinji looked up at her. “Then, does that mean–”  
  
Fuuka grinned. Quickly, she pulled her dress off her body, revealing the ninja uniform she wore underneath. “Come at me, Kinji-san - and make sure this fight will be worth my while!”  
  
“–yes, Miss Fuuka!”  
  
  
 _ **ii. Fuuka/Kinji + Horseback riding!**_  
  
“Take my hand, Miss Fuuka.”  
  
The horse was docile and still beneath him, but the girl eyed it as though it was a rampaging beast. “I don’t know…”  
  
Kinji smiled. “You don’t need to be afraid. I’m here. I won’t let any harm come to you.”  
  
She clenched her hands to fists, and on her face Kinji could almost see the exact moment she’d made her decision. Fuuka nodded to herself, then took his hand. “I’m ready.”  
  
“Good.” Quickly, Kinji hauled her up and deposited her in front of him. “Hold the reins,” he said, his mouth very near her ear. It should feel invasive, how close she sat to him, but he thought it felt– well, natural. “We’ll go for a walk.”  
  
Fuuka nodded again, her back ramrod straight and stiff. “Okay,” she said. “Just– just go slow, all right?”  
  
“Of course.” He nudged the horse to walk, and so began their ride.  
  
Behind them, Kasumi trotted beside Takaharu, who was watching his sister with a wary look on his face. “How’s your ride, Takaharu-kun?”  
  
“…Huh?” Takaharu blinked, as though realizing that his cousin was there. “It’s okay. It’s fine. It’s just…” And he turned his face towards Kinji and Fuuka again.  
  
Smiling impishly, Kasumi leaned forward and grabbed Takaharu’s arm again. “Want to go for a race? The loser will have to clean up after the horses.” And without waiting for a reply, she nudged the horse to turn and run.  
  
“–oi, Kasumi! That’s cheating!”  
  
  
 _ **iii. how about a fic about their wedding?**_  
  
Takaharu was glaring down at their feet, and Fuuka laughed at him. “Oniichan, it won’t kill you to smile, you know!”  
  
“You know I’m not good at dancing!” he all but hissed at her.   
  
“Don’t worry,” she said, winking at him. “It’s my wedding, anyway - of course I’m allowed to look silly, even if it is by dancing with you!”  
  
Takaharu was about to reply when a voice beat him to it. “I hope you’ll allow me the honor of dancing with my wife.”  
  
Fuuka fairly glowed when she turned to find Kinji behind her. “–ah, mou! You couldn’t wait another minute or so? The song’s about to end.”  
  
Kinji smiled abashedly. “Is it?”  
  
“Get in line, Kin-chan,” Takaharu fairly snarled at him. “Go sit over there while I finish this stupid dance with my sister.”  
  
As Kinji left, Fuuka turned to her brother in surprise. “I would’ve thought you’d grab the opportunity to stop dancing,” she said.  
  
Takaharu shrugged, then smiled down at her. “Let’s just say I suddenly realized that I won’t have any other opportunity to dance with you after tonight, so why not make the most of it, ‘ne?”  
  
“Oniichan, you’re actually being smart,” Fuuka said, after a pregnant, meaningful pause.  
  
Takaharu laughed. “Don’t get used to it!”  
  
  
 _ **iv. Starninger dies and Fuuka has to give a speech at his funeral.**_  
  
“You don’t have to do this,” Yakumo told her, his voice quiet and soft. “I can ask Kasumi-nee to do it for you. I can–”  
  
“No,” Fuuka said. “I’ll do it. It’s the least I can do after… after…”  
  
 _after he died saving me._  
  
It was a memory that had been etched in stone; the monster, filled with bloodlust, charged Fuuka’s way, and there was a flash of gold and then–  
  
“I can’t ever thank him because he’s dead,” she whispered. Fuuka turned to him, her eyes wide and luminous. “Why did he do it? I didn’t ask him to do that for me. Why did he do it?”  
  
 _Because you’re you,_ Yakumo thought, grimacing as Fuuka’s fingers dug into his skin - but he didn’t remove her hold on him.   
  
_And Kinji’s Kinji. Of course he’ll sacrifice himself, if it meant saving you._  
  
It had never been a secret, what the cowboy felt for his cousin. And yet he never professed, so she never knew.  
  
Or perhaps she did. Fuuka’s grief had been heavy and overwhelming, and her pain had been deep. Yakumo ached just looking at her.  
  
He caught sight of Kasumi nodding at them. Gently, he placed a hand on Fuuka’s shoulder. “It’s time,” he told her quietly.  
  
She was so still that for a moment, Yakumo thought she didn’t hear him. Then, she drew a deep breath, wiped her tears with her hands and said, “Okay.”  
  
 _For Kinji._  
  
  
 _ **v. What about Fuuka taking care of an injured Kinji!**_  
  
Nagi nudged Fuuka as the latter had seemingly fallen deaf beside him. “–eh?”  
  
“Kinji-san’s saying 'thank you’, Fuuka! Don’t be rude!”  
  
Indeed, the cowboy was kneeling in front of them, offering a box ornately covered with wrapping paper and decorated with a white bow. “ _It’s my way of saying thank you_ ,” he’d said, after he’d gone and interrupted the cousins’ study sessions.  
  
Interestingly enough, Kinji’s cheeks were pink. More interestingly, Fuuka’s cheeks were pink, as well.  
  
“–it’s nothing!” Fuuka said, though at Nagi’s urging did take hold of Kinji’s gift. “You were hurt, Kinji-san - of course we’d take care of you!”  
  
Nagi did his best thinking pose and said, “Hmm, but I don’t remember you crying when it was Taka-chan and the others who got hurt…”  
  
“ _Nagi_!” Fuuka cried, whirling to glare at him.  
  
“–crying?” Kinji repeated, confused.  
  
“She was _so worried_ about your condition–”  
  
“Don’t mind him,” Fuuka said, flailing her arms about. “He doesn’t know what he’s talking about.”  
  
“I can’t be wrong!” Nagi said, easily sidestepping Fuuka’s attempt to grab him. “I was there, remember? You were muttering under your breath and I had to hand you my handkerchief that one time because you were crying so hard.”  
  
Kinji blinked repeatedly, before turning to Fuuka. “Miss Fuuka?”  
  
But Fuuka had already gotten to her feet, and was furiously shoving her books inside her bag. “Mou, I just realized I have to meet my classmates and, well– bye!”  
  
A few seconds later, and Kinji had the most bewildered look on his face as he stared at the door Fuuka had exited to. “I didn’t mean to make her angry,” he said, almost dejectedly.   
  
“You didn’t,” Nagi told him, clapping his shoulder repeatedly. “Fuuka-chan will never be angry at you. But, look, she forgot your gift - go after her!”  
  
And the cowboy did just that.  
  
Nagi grinned.  
  
“Operation matchmaking - a big success!”


End file.
